Rise Of The Undead Koopa
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: After Bowser is killed in a battle with Mario, everyone feels relieved that he's gone. But terror strikes once again when Bowser is revived as an all powerful zombie. Will he be stopped?


**Rise Of The Undead Koopa**

**Chapter 1**

**Death and Revival**

It's over Bowser, if you know what's best for you, you'll give up", Mario demanded.

Ha, not on your life Mario, the sooner I destroy you, the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine", Bowser retorted.

The fight they were engaging in was a brutal one. Both combatants were badly bruised and scraped up from knocking each other around. But despite these injuries, both opponents refused to back down. Bowser charged at Mario and nailed him in his stomach with a strong punch, which sent him flying backwards towards a wall, but Mario quickly recoverd and performed a wall jump, launching himself off the wall. He then struck Bowser's face with a kick, the impact knocked the koopa king off his feet and onto his back. After getting up, Bowser responded to the attack by unleashing his fire breath at Mario, who barely managed to even dodge the attack and counter with a punch to Bowser's belly. Doubled over in pain from the punch, Bowser unknowingly left himself vulnerable to attack as he failed to anticipate an oncoming punch to the jaw, which sent him crashing into a wall, causing a crack in the wall as a result.

When are you gonna understand Bowser, you can never kill me, because I will always be better than you", Mario said.

Bowser rose up from the ground,completely exhausted to the point where he could barely walk, he then noticed Mario forming fire over his hands.

What are you doing?", Bowser wondered

Just so you won't cause mayhem for us anymore, I'm going to make sure of it by eliminating you", Mario said as the fire suddenly began to spread over his entire body, engulfing him completely.

Bowser looked on with shock as he soon realized exactly what was gonna happen. Mario was going to kill him.

Before Bowser could try anything, he was too late as Mario unleashed a massive blast of fire at him. The fire completely engulfed Bowser, who screamed with pain and agony as the fire burned his flesh brutally. Mario watched on with pure hatred as his nemesis succumbed to the fire around him. Eventually, the flames that overwhelmed the koopa king started to go out, the moment the fire was gone, Bowser was still standing motionless, his body covered with blood wounds and burnt marks, and his eyes were wide open. Suddenly, his eyes closed shut as he fell to the ground, completely lifeless. It was now official, Mario had done exactly what he intended to do, he killed his arch nemesis. Bowser, The King Of The Koopas, was dead. For good.

* * *

**4 months later....**

Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom was loaded with happiness over Bowser's demise. Princess Peach was the happiest of all. Without Bowser around to kidnap her, she felt more safer than before now that Bowser was gone. Toadsworth started being less overprotective of the princess, since he knew there were no other villains around to capture her. As long as Mario kept the kingdom well protected from danger, nothing bad would ever happen again.

At least until now.

* * *

**Later that night....**

In a large, creepy graveyard located outside the Mushroom Kingdom, a massive thunderstorm was taking place. Loud sounds of thunder boomed in the air as bright lighting bolts flashed in the sky, and large amounts of rains poured down to the ground with tremendous force. Powerful winds blew everything around the graveyard, nearly tearing trees off of their roots. The wind also blew away parts of the ground, including the exact spot where Bowser was buried at. His body was sealed inside of a large red coffin, which had a black silhouette of his face engraved on it. After his death, his kids had created the coffin to place him inside of just incase his death was official. Suddenly the wind from the storm forced Bowser's coffin wide open, revealing his rotted and decayed body laying within it. Then all of a sudden, as if on cue, a lighting bolt strikes at the coffin, electrocuting the dead koopa's body. After two more lighting bolts strike Bowser's body, something unusual happens. Shockingly, Bowser's eyes spring open, and he arises from his coffin, feeling more power and life coursing through his body for the first time since his brutal death.

Yes, yes, this is incredible, I feel more powerful than ever before", Bowser said as he got out of his coffin and climbed out of his grave. He was no longer the same koopa he was when he was alive, he had now become a super powerful, deadly zombie koopa.

With my newfound power, I will be unstoppable and nobody will be able to stop me from conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, not even my arch nemesis", Bowser said to himself.

LOOK OUT MUSHROOM KINGDOM, BOWSER'S BACK, AND HE'S STRONGER THAN EVER", Bowser yelled before heading off towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**Meanwhile..... back at Peach's Castle**

Boy am I happy that Bowser's finally gone, I feel like a new man", Mario said proudly.

You said it Mario, things have gotten a lot better for us since Bowser's death, everyone's happy once again", Luigi said.

That's right Luigi, as long as Bowser remains dead, I'll never get kidnapped again", Peach said cheerfully.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion which shook the castle outside, causing everyone to fall to the floor.

Mamma Mia, what was that explosion?", Mario asked.

I don't know", Peach replied.

The Mushroom Kingdom is under attack", Toadsworth informed them as he came rushing in the castle.

Under attack, by who?", Luigi asked in alarm.

I couldn't tell, there was too much fire and smoke for me to see who it was", Toadsworth answered.

I'll go check it out", Mario said as he ran out of the castle.

* * *

The moment Mario ran outside, he soon found the whole Mushroom Kingdom overwhelmed with large fires. A thunderstorm was also still taking place as the fire burned the area around it. Mario was both shocked and puzzled over this situation. He had no idea who caused all this nor did he even know why it happened, but he had a feeling that was about to find out soon. He ventured his way through the destruction, trying to find out who was responsible

I don't understand, who could've caused all this?", Mario wondered.

Someone who is best known for causing all this destruction that you see before your very eyes", said a familiar voice.

Mario instantly became shocked as he immediately realized who the voice had belonged to.

No,no it can't be, that's impossible, he couldn't have come back", Mario said.

Oh but I did, and I'm more powerful than ever", said none other than Bowser, who had walked through the fire and was now standing in front of Mario.

You're supposed to be dead, how did you come back alive?", Mario asked.

Well if you must know, during a thunderstorm at the graveyard, I was revived by three jolts of electricity from three lightning bolts that struck my body while I was dead. Their energy surged through me, giving me life once more, and now I'm back, and things are gonna be different this time. This time, you're the one who's gonna be dead", Bowser said.

Well, we'll just see about that Bowser", Mario replied challengingly as he got into his fighting stance.

I am so gonna enjoy killing you savagely", Bowser retorted as he assumed his own fighting stance.

Bring it on zombie", Mario retorted back.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Well, looks like an epic battle is gonna take place, but it'll be in the next chapter.**

**For those of you wondering, I was inspired to write this story after watching Friday The 13th Part VI: Jason Lives.**

**The part in the movie where Jason is revived by lightning.**

**That's what encouraged me to come up with the idea to have Bowser resurrected by three lightning strikes, which is what made him so powerful.**

**Anyway I worked real hard to come up with this story, so be honest if you choose to leave a review.**

**So long for now.**


End file.
